Patty
"My mama used to tell me the best way to make friends is to give them stuff!" Patty is one of the more derpy students at the school, and dreams of one day befriend each and everystudent at the academy. She is most known for her animal hat collection. Personality Patty is optimistic, naive and very innocent when it comes to many subjects. She’s always looking to make friends, and when it comes to her knowledge of the world she borderlines the annoyingly ignorant. Before attending WA all she knew about the world and the countries on it was based on terrible stereotypes such as all polish people wear skirts and all Russians love using blood as a replacement to makeup. Despite, or perhaps BECAUSE of this ignorance she's always happy to make a friend no matter whom they are. whenever she meets someone new she always makes sure to shake their hand, tell them her name, learn theirs... and give them a present of whatever she has on hand (usually its shovels) Background and Family Patty was raised by her grandparents Jerry and Meridith Emmerson on country estate in the american midwest. When she was born her grandpa retired from his banking job on the east coast and moved to the midwest to raise her. Her childhood was pretty normal, although her grandparents sheltered her from most dangers and expierences. They were pretty strict with Patty's social life in attempts to make sure Patty didnt become like her prostitute mother Trixie. Because of this Patty wasnt allowed to attend any social events that werent supervised, the circus, and any sort of themeparks, nor could attend any sleepaway trips, sleepovers or anything similiar along. Because of those restrictitions Patty was often out of the loop at school with her friends, but rather than feeling blue about it she would turn to her imagination instead. It's also due to Patty's social life she has such an odd perspective of how the world works. Patty's "Mama" Trixie is a prostitute who often travels around mooching off friends and family members. She has no care in the world and usually visits Patty when its either Patty's birthday, or more often, when Trixie is broke and needs to get some quick cash. Nevertheless Patty looks up to her mom as a huge rolemodel, often quoting her mother's wonderful advice when chatting with friends at the academy. Trixie usually kidnaps Patty from school and takes her to either the carnival or themeparks for the day, and usually breaking laws in the process. Despite all this Patty is blissfully ignorant to her mom's profession. Patty's Grandpa Jerry acts as the sort of disciplinary figure in her life, often lecuturing her on the importance of manners and never talking to strangers, especially ones who offer candy... ESPECIALLY ''on halloween. Although he seems strict, Jerry loves Patty very dearly and just wants to make sure she's safe. When he found out Patty got accepted into the Academy he was torn between relief knowing she'd be getting a great education, and anxiety from the realiziation Patty wouldnt be under his care and watch for once in her life. Patty's Grandma Meridith acts as the stort of maternal figure in her life as her real mom doesnt... Although retired, Meridith has an active social life often baking for bake sales at their local church and participating in knitting and sewing groups their library holds every thuesday and thursday. Its thanks to Meridith Patty learned to sew and create so many animal hats. When Patty was first born Meridith held a grudge against her and her mother, she was very against the idea of her husbands sudden retirement and the idea of raising the daughter of a "wench". But over time Meridith soon grew to love Patty and her derpiness, and to this day she often spoils Patty by mailing large amounts of fabrics and materials used to make her animals hats. Patty currently does not know who her father is, and due to this she refuses to have a last name. She clings onto the belief that a person's last name comes from their dad, and one cannot get it any other way. She also has the childish hope that one day her mama will reunite with her papa and together they will be a happy family. But until that day her happy family will be all of her friends at the academy and her loving grandparents who arent actually realated to her mama at all and have no kids of their own. Huh... weird... Clubs and Student Activities '''LARP Club:' Cinderella, Angel and herself formed a club to perform live action roleplays. So far they've only had one Larping session and Patty keeps forgetting what LARPing means. She plays a princess who is now a ghost after being murdered by Pirate! Cindy while on the quest for the holy toliet-paper-grail. They are looking for more members to join in their fun! Loliband (its short for lolipop band): A selfdeclared bend including Pin-Mei on flute, Bora on violin/oboe (depending on the song!), Noelle on viola (and lead singer!), Cinderella on drums, Patty on the electric triangle/ tambourine (depending on the song!), and Mysti (Mei's kitty!) on keyboard. They have yet to have an official performance... They also have yet to have a practice meet up. Yearbook: Patty claims to be part of it, but no ones really sure... She just likes taking pictures. Manhunt: Patty considers this to be the Academy's official school sport and loves to participate no matter what. Even though a lot of people get injured she considers it just to be the official mark of the game. In one session she ended up being a captive of Elliots along with a few other students. In another session of manhunt she ended up having a showdown against her Bora after setting fire to part of the forest which coincidentally held a secret art studio of Boras. Both of them ended up getting stabbed by some arsenic darts Patty brought but were thankfully treated at a nearby hospital soon after that. Relationships Patty is on a quest to befriend everyone at the academy. Štefan Otčenáš '''the school's eccentric and twitchy student. Patty looks up to him as a big brother who sleeps in closets all day and has the occasional freak outs and stutter episodes. Patty once found a cat in a dumpster who was super twitchy and crazy, she named him Tweezers Stefan after him. '''Jamie Avico the school's bully/asshole. Patty looks up to her and her boldness and hopes to one day be as creative as Jamie when it comes to being super funny and creative when being bored! Jamie tends to be a bad influnce on Patty, at one point she made her set Noelle Von Nacht's hair on fire! She first met Jamie on a school camping trip and they've been friends(?) ever since! Angel Lowell (and Aedin!) '''one of Patty's closer friends from the North European House. She dabbles in magic and mythology and owns a baby gryphon named aedin. Patty looks up to Angel and her knowlage in the occult. She also looks down on Aedin because he's so small! '''Leonara Finch '''the school's techie wonderlord hacker person. Patty looks up to her and is always amazed at her computer skills and hopes to one day be able to as computer savvy as leo is (not going to happen though ahaha) When she first met Leo she wondered if the reason she was so good at computers was because she had no soul. '''Alex Wen the school's bear mascot. Patty usually finds him asleep or groggy, she often wonders what kind of dreams alex has. She looks up to him and named her sheep hat after him. Sil Seaver '''one of the school's fashionably sassy students. Patty looks up at Sil in general and how glamerous she always is! '''Shin Chen Patty looks up to him although she doesnt know too much about him except that he's really smart with computerse like Leo! Dylan Christensen a pretty regular guy who ends up in the craziest, and often dangerous situations. Patty looks up to him and how he's always able to bounce right back after being beaten to a pulp by leo! Jeszicka Hausburn '''the school's bootilicious mamaberry (i dont know ;_;). Patty looks up to Jez and how mature she is, one day she hopes to be as mature and devolped as she is! It's unknown how they exactly met, but ever since then they've been the best of friends and always go on wild adventures involving cottonballs, hats, pancakes and various other random objects. '''Chloe Wright '''a quiet and rational student from the North European House. Patty looks up to Chloe and her bunnylike qualities. '''Makaias Williams Patty looks up to makias, he seems like a real leader! Patty looks up to him and also respects him for being from the same dorm house. Charles Hash a blind student at the academy. Patty met charles after setting up bear traps around the school in hopes of capturing shinatty after a masquerade dance that was held previously. she ended up helping him find her dog (i think) Patty usually forgets charles is blind as well. Mikael Lubiecki another fairly average student at the school. Patty looks up to him and his worldy knowlage of canned goods and common sense! Shura Zerkalo one of the newer and quieter students of the school. Patty looks up to her used to follow her around the school for a while. even though she never talked as much patty considers her to be very smart! Cinderella Soleil '''one of patty's more closer friends. she used to smoke marijuana a lot when she first came to the school, which confused patty believing that she was smoking fish for some reason. she really admires cindy's knowlage of the world and her certainty of everything. she gave cindy a spoon when they first met. '''Noelle von Nacht '''A close friend of Patty's, the two of them became aquainted through one of Jamie's infamous pranks. Jamie convinved Patty to through a welcoming party for Noelle and during the party Jamie popped a balloon full of keroscene and feces over Noelle head and set her hair on fire. Patty still feels bad about the even and is trying to find a way to make up for it. Noelle is a smart and motherly girl who often looks over her friends as though they were her own children, Patty included. Patty looks up to Noelle and admires her realistic view of the world but sometimes feels Noelle worries too much and needs to let loose. '''Bora Kim '''One of Patty's closer friends, she's quiet girl who also is from the North American House. For whatever reason whenever they hang out Bora ends up getting hurt in some form. Patty ended up breaking Bora's oboe at the 2012 Spring dance and stole Bora's life savings so she could buy a ticket for her mom as well, she is looking for ways to pay Bora back.... Nevertheless Patty always enjoys going on adventures with Bora and looks up to her arnd her knowlage in riddles. '''Elliot Kaczmarek Avon Stratford '''A North European Student Patty has met just recently! She's very close friends with Aria and loves theater. Patty looks up to Avon and her knowlage in theater and shakespeare. She is currently dating Adam O'kelly '''Aria Smith '''A North American Student Patty has met just recently! She's close friends with Aria and loves her military facts! When Patty first met Aria she gave her a shovel and to this day Aria uses it when practicing trench warfare around the school grounds. '''Kiyoko Suzuki '''An engergetic student from the South European House. Patty looks up to Kiyoko and her enthusiasm in cooking, even if her dish ends up inedible she's always happy! '''Pin-Mei Young (and Mysti!) '''A closer friend of Patty, she is very well reserved and polite who owns a pet kitten named Mysti. Patty looks up to Mei's manners. During the 2012 Spring Dance event Patty mistook Mysti for a hat and pranced around with Mysti on her head, later on she also inadvertently caused Mysti to break her leg. Patty is still looking for a way to make up for it. '''Nova Anderson a fairly normal student, she was Patty's first roomate when she first came to the school. Adam O'kelly '''is a pretty cool guy! patty looks up to him and his funny jokes! the two seem to have similiar wave lengths when it comes to odd ideas.... he his currently dating Avon Stratford. '''Gonzalo HERNANDEZ although Patty has just met gonzalo she looks up to him and really likes his energetic spirit! she gave him jellybeans when they first met. Ciro Vallis '''another one of the more eccentric students at the school. he was one of the first students patty ever met and she helped him sew some dresses for him and dylan to wear! she looks up to him and his fabulousness. '''Yvonne Darju Svobodovba '''a pretty quirky girl! patty doesnt see her as often as other students but once in a while she meets up with her at the many truth or dare events (at least that what i remember ahaha) Patty look up to Yvonne and her mad skills at apearing and disapearing out of nowhere! '''Makzelle Noka '''another really rad student at the school! patty doesnt see her often during her free time but she does catch her now and again during classes and homework periods! she looks up to Maki's clever ways of finishing her homework! '''Rin Ward one of the more serious students at the school, patty can always find Rin dabbling with magic or doing her homework. Patty looks up to Rin's quirckiness and admires her for always making her laught with her odd flavoured jokes. there are moments when Rin reminds patty of russia but she cant exactly place her finger on why though.... Katherine Lunear, another student Patty isnt able to see most of the time. she looks up to Katherine and her long long hair! she wonders how she always able to matain it so well! Freddy Finch cousin to Leo Finch! He likes to nap and bake cookies and doesn't seem to be anything like Leo at all! Patty looks up to him and his mad skills in entering rooms through windows, falling from trees, and flying around on chandeliers. Ursula Haimes another west european house student! She's really fun and knows how to play a mean fiddle! She and Patty agreed to restart the lolipop band and are currently looking for members to play the banjo and violin with! Anthony Ellwood a quiet student who Patty sees reading all the time. Patty looks up to him and his knowlage about the school rules. She doesn't know much about him other than he likes rules, asked Elena out to the Midsummers dance through a truth or dare game, and has really curly hair! She wonders if he's part black sheep. Maura Underwood a scottish student who has a similiar love for balloons as Patty! She looks up to Maura and her skills in horse backriding. Elena Madrilena '''a really cute and perky girl. Patty met her at the Midsummer's Dance when all of the food was giving off weird effects to anyone who ate it. She looks up to Elena and her crazy luck at getting cookies that make a person fly and change sizes! '''Rose '''a rather normal student. Patty met her at the preperations of the Midsummers Dance and since then have seen her almost everywhere! She looks up to Rose and her habits of carrying a watergun wherever she goes. '''Altsoba "War" Nahasdzaan' '''a rather perky and eccentric individual. Patty gave war a tour of the school once and that ended with War giving Jamie mouth to mouth. At the time that was really scary but now Patty laughs at it. She looks up to War's knowlage of nature, scary stories, and her incredible talent at bird calling. '''Aquene "Peace" Nahasdzaan '''the twin brother to war, and rather a stoic and serious counterpart. Patty always feels like a kid when she talks to him so she doesnt interact with him too much. She looks up to him and his vast knowlage and patience of the universe. '''Emily Watson '''a close friend of Patty's. She's a nice girl and often goes along with whatever misadventures Patty has in mind. Patty looks up to Emily and her massive talent in (soccar) football. '''Brianne Hamilton' a newer student at the school, Patty doesn't know much about her other than she's an only child like herself! Patty looks up to Brianne and her boldness about adventures and trying new things. Ira Kristophovich Raskolnikov a quiet and close friend of Freddy's, he doesn't seem to smile much and Patty has a sinking feeling he doesn't like Americans too much either. She once made it her mission to make him smile, but she's now realized it's easier to do that if she leaves him alone. She looks up to Ira and his knowlage on swear words. Hannah Joey Marie an adventerous girl with a cat! Patty met Hannah at the Midsummers dance and doesn't know too much else about her. She often talks about this thing called 'Homestuck,' Patty thinks it's a cult and hopes that Hannah will let her join it one day. She looks up to Hannah and her neat hair curls. Sora Hato an odd student who seems to always be clam and polite even in tense situations. Patty likes to go on shinatty hunts with Sora but often has to scold her about scaring their target away with guns. She looks up to Sora's talent and making guns apear out of nowhere but wish she could do that with oreos instead. Ayaka Valentino Hayashi a close friend to Sora. Patty doesn't know a whole lot about her other than she's best friends with Sora and they have some sort of waifu contract going on. She looks up to Ayaka's cool aura. Noelle White another girl Patty met at the Midsummers Dance. She seems really smart and Patty looks up to her cleverness. Shaniqua Green '''a sassy individual who always speaks her mind. Patty always has a lot of fun when she hangs with her. She looks up to Shaniqua and her mad twerking abilities. '''Thanh Chao '''a good friend of Patty's who has a strange reputation around the school. Whenever Patty hangs around with Thanh she either acts as the parental voice of reason or the hyped up kid on sugarpops, and Patty can never tell which it will be. She looks up to Thanh and her vast knowlage about the world and her helpfullness in teaching Patty how to drive. '''Daniel Fischer a cranky boy who loves to complain and swear. Patty mistook him as an ally to Shinattys underground oreo thief brigade at the Midsummers Dance and to this day still holds suspicions that he's up to something. Despite the bad first impression she still looks up to Daniel and his competitive nature. Shadow Jaeger(?) Patty isnt exaclty sure if she was a student at the school or if she was just a good friend or relative of Milo. Shadow was one of Patty's first friends at the school. At the Masquerade dance they were the ones that discovered Shinatty's evil oreo eating schemes and vowed to avenge the fallen oreos from that event (or at least thats how Patty remembers it) In either case Patty looks up to Shadow and her charming personality. Milo Jaeger '''She doesn't know a whole lot about Milo other than he bakes and is close to Shadow. She used to think Milo and Avon were distant counsins due to their similiar extreme baking habits. She looks up to Milo and his gentle personality and patience to so many of the students and events at the school. '''Paloma Vega '''Patty's newest roommate! She doesn't know a whole lot about her other than she has really nice hair and is from Argentina. She looks up to Paloma and her cleaning skills. ''(will update when i have time god it feels like i'm missing a lot of students! q-q)'' Alternate Universes '''Genderbent: Pat: The genderbent version of Patty he is loud, obnoxious, dense and overall a pretty loveable guy (in some respects) He loves going on adventures and comes up with crazy schemes when he's bored. Unlike Patty he loves being the center of attention and he's very aware of the origins of babies. His favourite types of jokes are closet jokes, followed by dead baby jokes, with Helen Keller jokes in third place. When he participates in truth or dare he always chooses dare on the belief that he is not a "wuss-bag!" He believes romance is a conspiracy invented by girly wuss-bag authurs of girly wuss-bag rom-com books. Nevertheless despite all of this he's a loyal friend and always there to make a friend smile... no matter how many punches he gets. His celebrity man crushes are Tom Hanks and Nic Cage Pokemon: Patty is a new trainer currently looking for her own stance in the world. She currently have 4 pokemon (Ducky the psyducke, Ziggy the Zigzagoon, Hoppy the Hopip, and Magi the shiny magikarp) Patty has yet to decide if she's going to be a coordinator or pokemon trainer just yet... Angels and Demons: Patty is a naive angel-in-training who spent most of her time playing up in heaven. one day she tripped and ended up dropping her toy wands; And Patty being the derp she is jumped and fell out of heaven in hopes of retrieving them. unfortunately instead of catching them in mid fall she ended up falling on her friend Christmas Noelle who was in the middle of catching a demon. Now she's stuck in some strange city with no wings to fly back home wandering around in hopes of finding her toys. She isnt very good with healing or attacking, but she does have a gift at detecting where demons are on earth. Whenever a deamon is present Patty get's a terrible headache which gets worse the long and closer she is to a demon. Curiously enough, this afflicition only occurs on earth, while visiting the underworld of Hell Patty did not have one headache at all. Legend of Korra (Avatar): Patty: Patty is a middle class nonbender who lives with her mother a traditional fan dancer of republic city. she helps assist her mother by running errands around the city and due to this has made many friends and acquaintances in the city. Her mother is very against benders and has gone as far as to learn Chi Blocking as a form of sel defense against rouge patrons. Her mother holds a grudge against benders after concieving patty with a well known fire chief of Republic City. After word got out the firebender made sure that her career amung the upper class was tarnish, and was forced to move to the middle class neighborhoods. She has never forgiven the firebender and insists to Patty that all benders are cruel and cowardly chicken-swine. Patty herself is stuck in the middle after befriending many benders in the city. Yet she cant help but agree with her mother's words that some benders are indeed cruel and cowardly. Pat: Pat is an earthbender who works with Izo (jamie's GB) a firebender, together they make up the Platypus-Bears, and they are currently looking for a longterm waterbender to complete their team. For the most part he lives on the streets where everyday is an adventure. He and Izo have a secret clubhouse in the sewers system and they share ownership of a Cat-Owl which has no name as of yet (Pat often referes to him as "feathery asshole" though) Steampunk(?) Vampire Mafia: Patty used to be a worker of the factory owned by the mafia vampires. But after being selected along with her coworker Kiyoko for some questioning, the two of them soon learned about the factories real intentions. After witnessing her friends Leonara and Kiyoko be beaten and suffered torture herself she fainted from the questioning session. Later on she was woken up by Kiyoko and together they were able to escape as the vampire workers were busy trying to recapture Leonara who also escaped. She and kiyoko are now camped out in the woods a few miles from the city and on the quest to find some vampire hunters who can help them out. Hunger Games: Patty was a tribute for district 7 (The Land of Trees and Hatchets) and particpated in the ~Swampy~ edition of the hunger games. She ended up being a finalist, and last tribute to die for the games after being hit by several arrows from Pin-Mei Young. Its probably due to her small size and stature she was able to avoid being detected from the other tributes of the game. And due to being a disctrict 7 citizen she had skill in climbing trees, a blessing in a stadium of swamp lend. At some point in the game Patty lost her sanity and began to refer to her two hatchet weapons as "Widget" and "Midget". Patty hinted to the last two surviving tributes that she killed tributes in their sleep by her hatchet's suggestion. Besides her hatchets she also used shaving cream and matches as a weapon, although in the roleplay itself they were never used to kill anyone. In the end Patty lost all of her sanity after the show down with Avon, the 3rd surviving tribute, commited suicide with a vile of poison. After witnessing that Patty went into a fit of rage and started hacking at Avon's dead body, leaving Mei the perfect oppurtunity to attack from the shadows. In the end arrows to her thigh , throat and right eye, killed her, thus dubbing Mei as the winner of the hunger games. It was also hinted that Patty and Mei were friends, perhaps they had befriended in the capitol before the games had started... Pirate: Patty is the official rat catcher of Leonara's crew. After a surprise attack on Leo's ship "The Little Bird" Patty found herself a captive of Stefan's crew with an injured arm. But after witnessing the death and disapearance of her crewmates she was anything but grateful to her new crew. After a few days on ship Stefan and his crew took up some castaways including an amnesiac dubbed Avon. The two became friends and eventually made their escape at the first harbor the crew docked at... with Stefan's map as well! After some crafty buisness actions the two sold the map and duplicated the map with some paper they later bought. A few days later they met up with Leo and assisted her in sabatoging Stefan's ship. Unfortunetly they were caught and the three of them ran out of town, eventually running into a townsboy named Kyo who wanted to join the crew. Eventually they made it to the next port town and joined up with Leo's brother Casca and his crew. They are now currently on the quest to pillage stefan's treasure. Golden Compass: In this universe Patty is the granddaughter of a wealthy english banker. She spends most of her free time wandering about the streets with her unsettled daemon Pat. She's made friends of sorts with a street urchin Jamie and her daemon Izo.